Humanities Only Hope
by aalc95
Summary: Akatsuki have made a virus that you guessed it, created the zombie apocalypse. Ashlynn Uchiha and her brother Sasuke must find a cure for this disease to save the human race and with the help of their friends they just might succeed. AU SasuSaku NaruHina Family Fluff and more future pairings well be added later on.
1. The Uchiha Twins Introduction

**Disclaimer I do not own Naruto**

Prologue

Me and my brother have been survivors, we always have been this way even before the zombie apocalypse. The zombie apocalypse, sure everyone said it was never going to happen but they didn't count on the Akatsuki on being hell bent on destroying the world. My name is Ashlynn Uchiha I am age 17 and me and my twin brother Sasuke are on a mission to find the cure for this horrid disease that has spread all across the world. Finding the cure will be a pain in the ass but a lot of people are relying on us back at Konaha so we have to succeed there is no if or maybe. We have built a team to achieve this mission anyone who is reading this remembers their names because I don't know when or if we will find a cure and survive this hell…

Sakura Haruno – our medic and one hell of a good fighter (also Sasuke's crush)

Naruto Uzamaki – one our fighter's (also somehow immune to the disease)

Karin Uzamaki – back up medic (I hate her she has a huge crush on my brother)

Hinata Hyugga – fighter and medic (she is awesome and motherly to me even though she is only a year older)

Sasuke Uchiha – fighter (my twin brither)

Ashlynn Uchiha(me) – fighter and a trainee in medicine

Kakashi hatake – the leader of our platoon (the one that taught us all how to survive)

We may be a small team but we are humanities only hope. If we fail and you are reading what I written in these pages pick up where we left off because we may be humanities only hope but the doesn't mean that we are their last hope!

**If you like this story and would like me to keep going please review – Aalc95**


	2. The Mission

**Disclaimer I do not own Naruto**

_Ashlynn's Notes_

_Me and my team were preparing for our voyage to find the akatsuki base because Kakashi thinks that they might have the virus in its raw state and when there is a virus there is a cure or at least that's what Sakura says anyways I guess I should explain why we aren't being mauled by zombies. The mayor of our village found out that the zombie apocalypse was happening because he had someone on the inside of the akatsuki organization so we were able to put up a wall really quick after we did that we made more layers of walls just in case we were ever breached. Anyways we are protected by the wall we have also figured out how to make silent shooting guns so the zombies don't hear and swarm us. I am one of the chosen people to infiltrate the akatsuki base well Naruto was going so Sakura being Naruto's adopted sister is going making Sasuke go making me go so yea I more or less forced them to take me anyways on to the story._

_Ashlynn's P.O.V._

I slowly started walking to the tank we were taking outside the wall I was wearing my usually white leather jacket with my clan symbol on the back my favorite blue tank top my mover and father's army tags my arm guards(forced to wear by Sasuke) and my favorite black cargo pants.

"Sasuke when are we going to head out?" he rolled his eyes and handed me my sword and sniper rifle making me grin ear to ear "yay thank you!"

he walks over to the tank and waves me over "we are leaving once Sakura brings the medicine that we need." I salute him "yes sir!"

I hear chuckling behind me "I swear if I didn't know you guys were twins I would have never guessed you were related"

I roll my eyes "shuddup kaka-sensei! Wait… you're on time! Naruto Kaka-sensei is on time!" Naruto jumps from the top of the tank where he was showing his muscles to Hinata "FOR REAL?!"

Kakashi did a face palm "you guys have no faith in me!" I couldn't help but smile "no we just expect you to be late all the time." Kakashi walked over to the car got into the driver seat and pouted.

I looked over to find Sakura carrying almost the whole load of medicine and Karin carrying like one bag my eyes narrowed then I walked over to Sakura and grabbed part of the load she was carrying "I got this!" she gave me a smile "thanks Ash."

_Kakashi's P.O.V._

I started the car "come on everyone it's time to head out!" all the kids got in and prepared to go out into the dead zone. I started heading underground we had to pass through many different gates till we reached outside

"Sasuke turn on the bell." He nodded and pressed the button I heard a loud bell far off in the distance which attracted the zombies away from the entrance to outside the wall and yes I invented it I know I'm a genius.

"kaka-sensei we need to get going!" Ashlynn whispered to me I nodded and we started driving out of the city and into the country making sure to be extra cautious not to attract any zombies.

Naruto finally spoke through the silence "so where did Tsunade say the headquarters was?" keeping my eyes on the road I explained "we need to get to Tokyo it will be very dangerous so we are going to have to go on foot once we get to the outskirts of the city understood?"

I could hear Karin whining in the background earning a groan from Ashlynn "ladies ladies try to get alone" I realize that I shouldn't of said that because now Ashlynn is glaring at the back of my head making me shrink a little in my seat.

_3 hours later…_

We had been driving for hours and we had finally reached the out skirts of Tokyo "Ashlynn and Sasuke you take point" the twins nodded and headed out.

I look to Sakura, Karin, Naruto and Hinata "Sakura and Naruto you will follow the twins Karin you go after Sakura and Naruto and Hinata you stay with me we are going to set up base in this house and you are our best hacker so you can watch over the team with the satellites" they all give me nods in understanding.

_Sasuke's P.O.V._

After listening to Kakashi's plan me and ash went slowly into the house I turn on the light to find two zombies charging at us "shit!" I shot one of the zombies in the head she looked like she used to be a soccer mom the other ash got and it was a little boy in his soccer uniform.

"Let's go check the other rooms" Ashlynn nodded and went in with me we found no more zombies so we went back and waved everyone in. Kakashi and Naruto grabbed the two zombies and brought them out to the front. Sakura and Hinata started baring all the windows and Karin started bringing in all the supplies trying took useful I guess, Kakashi came in with the entire tech and started putting together Hinata's computer while Naruto was on look out with me and ash.

"Hey dobe." He smiled "hey Teme" Ash rolled her eyes "hey Naruto Sasuke we need to do our job. We looked at each other the shrugged. "I'm going to set up my sniper Naruto find all the metal in the house and start making back up ammo we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow so we need to be prepared Sasuke you keep a look out for trouble while I'm setting this up for Kakashi when we have to leave" as instructed rather annoyingly then I grab the binocular's and Naruto goes off to finding all the metal in the house.

Ash takes a deep breath "do you think he is out there?" I knew she was talking about our brother Itachi who worked undercover getting information for Konoha "yeah I think he is he is a tough bastard" ash smiled at as if thanking me.

Kakashi came up to the roof where we were at "thanks Ashlynn for setting up the nest for me." She nodded then headed down to go help Hinata and Sakura. Kakashi gave me his special hand gun he named chidori "you are going to be the leader I am staying behind with Hinata and Naruto you will take Sakura Ashlynn and Karin to this place" he pointed to the near center of the city in at the tallest building in Tokyo.

"This is the akatsuki's previous headquarters go through the whole building and try to find any clues on how to find the cure" I nodded "I will and we will all come back safely."

**What do you think of story? Please let me know! Read review favorite and follow thank you for reading! And don't worry there will be romance in the next chapter – aalc95 **


	3. Into the City

**Disclaimer I do not own Naruto**

_"Signals and hand signs"_

_Notes_

_"_Regular talking" and everything else

_Ashlynn's notes_

_I Sasuke Sakura and Karin had been packing up getting ready to head out into the city. Sasuke seems nervous which is weird for him. I am ready to face them, all though stupid nasty zombies that I know are going to be all over the place. I've been waiting for this mission for over a year now it took us quite awhile to prepare for this mission I just hope we all get home okay…_

_Ashlynn's P.O.V._

It was 7:30 in the morning when I woke up I looked around to find Sakura up preparing the med kit in the kitchen that I am assuming is for the mission.

"Good morning Sakura." She looked up from counting bandages and gives me a warm smile that until recently I had not received from anyone but my mother who sadly isn't alive anymore.

"Good morning Ashlynn you're the first of the recon group to wake up." I scoffed then went over to where my brother was sleeping and smacked in the head.

"Wake up dumbass Sakura needs help getting ready for our trip" he grunted then got up to go help Sakura back up the rest of the supplies that was needed for the trip.

I walked over to where the annoying redhead was and pushed her off the couch earning a wailing from the said redhead "Ow! Sasuke! Your sister hurt me!" this earned an eye roll from Sakura and an exasperated sigh from Sasuke.

_Naruto's P.O.V._

I have been up all night keeping look out and I am fudging tired. I started heading down stairs to relieve myself of look out "Oi kaka-sensei it's your turn I'm gonna go take a nap holler if you see zombies" he nodded.

I headed down stairs to find Karin on the ground Sakura looking rather irritated Sasuke angry Ashlynn amused and Hinata asleep through the entire ruckus. How she sleeps through this stuff but wakes up first at the slight sense of trouble I will never know.

"Hey guys you should be heading out soon you need all the daylight hours you can get." Sasuke turned to me and nodded "he is right we should head out everyone put on their gear we need to leave very soon if we are going to make it back by night fall."

I went over to where Hinata was sleeping and gently nudged her which woke her up. "Hey Hina its time." She nodded and headed to her station.

She turned on various screens then she turned to the now geared up team and handed them each tracking bracelets "these will make it easier for me to keep an eye on you and these" she gave each of them headsets "will keep me in contact with you do not lose them or else."

Might I add that professional Hinata is scary compared to the shy one I'm used to.

I walked over to Sasuke and handed him my lucky gun that I named Kurama after my pet fox… shut up you are all jealous anyways he took it.

"Thanks Naruto ill protect them with all I got" I smiled "I know just be careful and make sure everyone gets back in one piece."

_Ashlynn's P.O.V._

I walked out of the house and made sure the coast was clear luckily there were no flesh eaters present.

I looked behind me to make sure everyone was following me I saw Sasuke who was wearing a black fitted t-shirt a bullet proof vest his black cargo pants with his combat boots to match as well as various guns and knives strapped to his body.

Sakura was wearing a red t-Shirt and her medic vest the she insisted to wear in case someone needed her assistance, Black spandex like shorts with a apron like skirt around it as well as her lucky arm guards and to top it off her black boots that I have been begging her to borrow for about a year now and was armed with a gun, axe and various medical supplies.

Karin wore a V-neck purple shirt and jeans with Purple vans she was armed with two pistols and a back-pack with the computer in it that Hinata would use from the safe house to access Akatsuki's main frame when we got to the head quarters.

Me I was dressed in my black long sleeved shirt that was tight fitted with a bullet proof vest like Sasuke's black cargo pants and combat boots and various swords and pistols strapped on my person.

All together we were the team that was going to try to save the human race.

"Sasuke I'll take point" he looked at me and nodded. I walked ahead with my gun in my hand with the safety off. We were at the edge of the city now so we had to be extremely quiet so to communicate we used hand signs so far we had run into a couple lone zombies but I knew it was only a matter of time till when ran into a huge herd.

I turn to Sasuke and signaled him and the team to stay here while I looked ahead. I walked up a few blocks then turned the corner and to my luck there was a mass of zombies luckily none of them heard me so I quietly went back to the others.

"_zombies need to go another way__" _ Sasuke nodded "_okay let's take a detour__" _ I nodded "_I'll go look for one__" _I went down one to the street before I the zombie herd looked around there were various cars around but thankfully only three zombies.

I walked silently towards them and took each of them out with my mother's sword which was called Kunoichi then went back to the group "_follow me__"_ we silently went along the road very carefully making sure not to make a sound.

_Sasuke's P.O.V._

I was in the back of the group and Ashlynn was at the front ash won't admit this but she is afraid of not having anyone behind her to watch her back so I always take the back while she takes the front.

When we finally reached the our destination Ashlynn motioned us to stop she turned around "_we have to fight, to get in__" _I looked towards Sakura and Karin

"_You guys need to stay between me and Ashlynn and don't get bite__"_ I put on my arm guards shin guards and helmet as did everyone else once everyone was prepared I looked toward ash and we charged to the Akatsuki tower.

**Thank you for the reviews I really appreciate the feedback please keep it coming!-aalc95 **


End file.
